


Bunbun Deal

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by my current tt team w alfopyon in it, you know what is just fluffy take it take the floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Alfonse finally has a chance to shine in the latest Tempest Trials team!....but it comes with a price.





	Bunbun Deal

**Author's Note:**

> when i wrote this all i can hear is suzuki tatsuhisa's voice ahaha

 He wonders how he got roped into this.  
  
 In all honesty, Alfonse wants nothing more than to hide in the darkest corners of the castle. Granted, he might bump into some of the spies or ninjas in hiding, but even that seems plausible than standing out in the open in this – Gods, shivers run down his spine – horrendous bunny outfit  _again._  
  
 Why did he ever agree to wear this getup again?   
  
  _Ah_ , as if the voice in his head is a hammer to his brain, Alfonse cocks his head upwards,  _you know absolutely why._  Eyes squeezed shut, the Askrian prince stifles a groan that threatens to slips out of his mouth anytime soon.  
  
—  
   
_The offer is absolutely ridiculous!_

 _“That offer is absolutely ridiculous!” Stating the blank obvious, Alfonse takes a deep breath in order to restrain himself from snapping so suddenly._  
  
  _The storm in his heart isn’t the least bit calm when all he can hear is a weak whimper._  
  
_“But,” Never the one to give up, Kiran snaps her head in his direction, “the portal to the next tempest trial will open soon, and I need_  you  _to be in this team!”_  
  
  _Her voice is slowly shaking the wall he had slowly taken forever to build. A groan pitifully choked back inside his throat, Alfonse looks at her._  
  
_Gods, this is extremely unfair when her eyes grow wide._  
  
_Quickly he looks away, arms now securely crossed against his chest. “I’m deeply flattered that I am able to assist you in this quest.” He casts a peek. She is still pouting. He looks away. “But why can’t I assist you with my Folkvangr? Won’t it be much more helpful?”_  
  
_“Because Laslow has that covered,” she sighs, breathing heavy and drips with sorrow._  
  
_Gods, she is playing a dirty game._  
  
_“I need an axe user.” Unaware of the endless turmoil she had given him, Kiran once again looks at the tall prince. “I’d love to ask Prince Marx, but I need someone with a horse.” Her head tilts to the side. Her pout still present in plain sight. “And when I think axe-user and horse, the first thing that comes to mind is you.”_  
  
_As…weird as that sentence goes, Alfonse rues at the fact that it actually made him flattered._  
  
_“Still…” Contemplation bitterly forms cracks in his wall. “Can I just…use the axe and horse without being in such a…questionable outfit?” Gods, even the memories of months ago still prickle his skin. An answer isn’t given immediately, but Alfonse still hesitates to look at the petite summoner._  
  
_Silence now haunts between them, and this places concern in the prince._  
  
_Slowly the pair of sharp blue eyes glance to the side._  
  
_And by Gods, he truly regrets it._  
  
_She doesn’t say a word. Her pout is missing too. But Alfonse finds the latter even more agonizing to bear for all he can see was the weak quiver of her pretty pink lips. Her head was down. Strands of thick, black hair cascades to the sides of her face. Though emotion is barely visible due to such a fluffy curtain, the Askrian prince can physically feel the heartbreak he had caused._  
  
_Gods, he truly hates himself for making her sad._  
  
_But most of all, “I…fine…” he hates himself for falling deeper and deeper for her._  
  
_Voice still vivid with hesitance. But apparently, that was more than enough to spark hope in Kiran’s eyes._  
  
  _Once she looks up at him, Alfonse swears, all air is robbed from his lungs to see such radiance in a pair of deep browns._  
  
_“Thank you, Alfonse!” Unable to hide her cheer, the summoner hops up and down. “You won’t regret this! I have a new weapon for you and tons of new builds for you to practice in your Easter getup! You won’t regret it!” Truly she is joyous without words. How can she not be? After all the trials she and the selected team had gone through, Kiran finally has the chance and confidence to let Alfonse prove to everyone what he is made of._  
  
_While Kiran relishes in her victory, Alfonse silently drowns in a mixture of regret over his agreement and awe over the cuteness of his—THE summoner._  
  
 Gods…  _His face starts to grow red. He feels pathetic enough as it is._  
  
—  
  
 “Alfonse!”  
  
 Her voice breaks his train of thoughts. Blinking in a brief moment of stupor, the Askrian prince looks forward.  
  
 He then flinches a little to realize the petite summoner standing before him.  
  
“Kiran!” Her name slips out so comfortably, so naturally. Coughing once to hide the embarrassment, Alfonse takes a single breath. “How long have you been standing there?”  
  
 Her giggles are dangerous.  
  
 “Long enough.” Smile as bright as sunshine, she tips her head to the side. “You look amazing by the way!” Though the compliment is honest and sincere, it doesn’t stop her from feeling warmth kissing her cheeks.  
  
 She did manage to stifle another giggle to hear his groan.  
  
 “I don’t know how to feel about that.” Blue eyes avert away. Heart still pounds like a jackhammer, Alfonse grinds his mind on any change of topic. Thankfully, his gaze then drops to the new weapon in his grasp. “Thanks for the slaying axe plus, Kiran. I truly appreciate it.” Truly, he is. As adorable as it is about the weapon that comes with the Easter outfit, Alfonse can’t bear to wield it against the powerful unknown enemy they will face soon.  
  
 He isn’t afraid that the weapon won’t kill them. He’s just afraid that the weapon will kill the enemy from laughing too much.  
  
 Well, at the moment, the only laughter he doesn’t mind – in the least – is hers.  
  
 “You’re welcome.” Cheeks a cheeky swirl of red, Kiran scans the Easter outfit. Truly, absolutely, she adores the costume. As much as Alfonse rues over the garish clothing, Kiran is anything but delighted at the outfit.  
  
 Well, to be honest, when she first saw him in such an attire, the summoner had to excuse herself so quickly so that she could jump and squeal in indescribable glee. She was so damn sure Matthew and some of the other stealthy Heroes were around as witnesses. But given the emotions that boiled in her at that time, she couldn’t give a rat’s ass.  
  
 So much of her plan of trying to get over the Askrian prince.  
  
 Deep brown eyes then stay on his cape. It was clear and splattered with tiny sparkles. From the first time she’d seen him, the cape caught her attention.  
  
 Well, actually, the ears and that…questionable section in his clothing were what caught her attention the most, but Kiran would rather not think about that right now.  
  
 “Hey Alfonse,” she called, eyes flicker to him and mouth curling a sweet smile. “Can I uh…” Gods, thinking about it now, she feels completely stupid and childish.  
  
 To hell with it. “Can I touch your cape?”  
  
 Shock was obvious in a pair of brilliant blues. Speech is void from his gaping mouth. As seconds feel like hours, Kiran wonders if she has enough energy and time to sprint away from this shame—  
  
 “I…i-if…if you want to.”  
  
 Well, that’s a shocker. “Really?!” Once again, glee overtaking her shame, Kiran claps both palms together.  
  
 Gods, give him strength. “You did ask.” Voice, albeit clear and calm, the emotions in him are anything but. Alfonse bites his tongue, then bites it harder once Kiran wastes no time and approaches closer. Nervous eyes only watches as she timidly reaches for the satin clothing.  
  
 “It’s so soft…” Wonderment beams from both her beautiful eyes and lovely voice. “It’s a wonder how you keep it clean and stitched properly after all the times you went to battle in these.”  
  
 A defeated chuckles slips without realization. “I’d have Oboro to thank for that.”  
  
 A sweet giggle peeps between her sunshine smile. “I’ll thank her later too.” Their eyes meet for a while – just for a short while – before Kiran focuses back on the satin cape. It feels soft on her fingers. It feels smooth across her palms. For a brief moment, Kiran wonders if it would be a stupid question to ask him to let her borrow as a blanket.  
  
 Yes. Definitely yes. It is a stupid question and she should learn how to control herself from asking stupid things.  
  
 So comfortable silence lingers around them. Kiran admires the cape. Alfonse admires her.  
  
 It is until Kiran’s peppy “Oh!” that brings the stunned prince back to reality.  
  
 He wanted to ask if everything was okay. But alas, the question died as a heaving breath when he saw Kiran tug and place the cape on top of her head.  
  
 Carefully she drapes the piece of clothing until cascades down the back of her head. “It’s soft on my hair too!” Considering that the hood of her Askrian robe is draping backwards instead of usually covering her head and face, the silky cape smooths gingerly across thick, black, locks.  
  
 The sight wipes any oxygen from the prince’s lungs. The sight beams light into wide, baffled eyes. His feet is planted to the ground. His heart stops before resuming in frantic beats. No matter how much he wants to look away, he just can’t.  
  
 “Well,” Obliviousness is truly a part of her, “what do you think?” Carefully holding the sides of the clear cape, Kiran tilts her head to the right and curves a sheepish smile.   
  
 If Alfonse didn’t know any better, he would think she looks like a b-br—  
  
  _Gods!_  
  
 “A-Ah, Kiran!” Feeling the last of his walls crumbling to dust, Alfonse huffs a weak wheeze before swiftly cups his face. “You look—adorable, as always.” Voice sharp and at the brink of breaking, the prince looks away and squeezes his face with one hand.  
  
 His compliment gives butterflies into her stomach, but his weird reaction that followed brings concern into her brain. “Are you okay, Alfonse?” One foot slides forward, body leans closer with the cape still nicely draped over her head.  
  
 Gods, he is truly a weak moron.  
  
 “I am, Kiran.” Left hand now sliding down to his nose and mouth, Alfonse quickly waves his right hand in her direction. “Just…I was having thoughts about what’s to come in the next trials, is all.”  
  
 “Oh.” Thankfully, she is just as dense as him. Her body straightens, but the distance between them does not diminish. “Don’t worry so much, Alfonse. We’ll do fine!”  
  
 Heat now burns his face. Right hand slowly clenches to a fist, Alfonse peeks at her.  
  
 And boy, was that a mistake when she cheerfully continues, “As long as we’re together, we can do anything!”  
  
 Alfonse actually ponders about using the slaying axe+ on himself when he could hear wedding bells.  
  
 “O-O…” He is an idiot. “O-kay…” He is truly a love-struck idiot in a bunny costume.  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> ngl alfopyon is ruthless in my current tt team i love him so much hes venting out his shame on loki he is valid.


End file.
